


Happy Birthday, Draco

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates birthday surprises, and is determined not to to have fun on his, but he won't last long when he realises just what Harry planned.<br/>Happy birthday Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedavranox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/gifts).



> Written for kedavranox as her prize for beating me at a word war at highstakes-ww @ LJ

Draco knew Harry planned something big for his twenty-fifth birthday, they had been together long enough for Draco to recognise the small hints Harry wasn’t aware he was giving, like the way he tried to avoid the topic of Draco’s birthday, and how he tried to hide whatever papers that might involve plans about the big day.

Draco wondered if Harry planned another surprise party, like he had for his twenty-first birthday, or maybe a trip out of the country, like on his nineteenth birthday. Harry always made sure that Draco’s present was special, memorable, and showed him just how strong his love was.

Draco always told Harry he didn’t have to do much, that a private dinner in their living room was all he needed, but Harry never listened.

The first thing Draco saw when he woke up on his birthday was breakfast on a tray, waiting for him on his nightstand. Smiling, Draco sat up and pulled the tray on his lap. It was a full English breakfast, like always, with macaroons of different tastes and colours as dessert. Eagerly he ate his breakfast, and then took the plate with macaroons with him to the study, where he knew he would find Harry.

“Good morning,” Harry said with a pleased smile. Draco simply smirked as he leaned down to kiss Harry, thanking him for the breakfast.

He continued saying nothing as he sat down in the sofa, resting his feet on top of the coffee table. Slowly he picked the pink macaroon and took a bite out of it. The taste satisfied his mouth, sweet, a little sour, berry flavoured, just as he liked the macaroons.

He continued eating the sweet macaroons, ignoring Harry as he tried to ask Draco how the breakfast was, or if he had any other birthday wishes. Draco knew no matter how much he asked, begged or demanded, Harry would not tell him what he really wanted, to know the birthday plans, so he simply decided to give him the silent treatment.

“You’re so cute when you pout.”

“I do not pout,” Draco replied, finding the simple idea of pouting to be below his standards.

“You do,” Harry said with a smirk that resembled Draco’s. Draco did not like that Harry was becoming like him, smug did not fit Harry as it did Draco.

“Stop smirking, you look like a fool,” Draco snarled before picking up a blue macaroon.

“Why? Because I refuse to tell you what I planned?”

“Yes, you know I hate surprises.” That was true, Draco could never fully enjoy a surprise after the war, when the Dark Lord decided to surprise him.

“But you always love my gifts, so there is no need to fear the surprise.” Harry stood up and walked behind Draco, placing his hands on Draco’s shoulders, slowly massaging him. “I’m sure you will simply love your gift today.”

“Will you give me a hint at least?” Draco asked, hoping he could get something out of Harry.

“Only if you promise not to ask me another question the rest of the day,” Harry said cunningly.

“Fine,” Draco snapped, hating being defeated at his own game.

“Your gift will be here five past seven,” Harry whispered in Draco’s left ear before leaving the room. Draco reached for another macaroon, wanting to throw it after Harry, but hating to waste the delicious and sweet dessert.

“Just wait Harry, you won’t be so pleased if I decide to have a miserable birthday,” Draco mumbled to himself.

He tried to stay angry the whole day, telling himself that no matter what Harry did, he would not enjoy it, he would not show any emotion. Little did he know that he would get the ultimate surprise, and no matter what Draco did, he would not be able to pout the rest of the evening.

When Harry returned from work he was quite pleased with himself. Draco ignored him, just as he planned, not paying any attention to Harry as he stood in the kitchen, making Draco’s favourite meal, tagliatelle with smoked salmon. The smell was divine, and tempted Draco, but he couldn’t give in to his desires and enter the kitchen in hopes to get a taste.

“Are you still angry?” Harry asked as they were eating dinner. Draco thought of answering, but that was exactly what Harry wanted, so he continued with his silence treatment. Harry wasn’t that bothered by Draco’s silence, at least it didn’t look like it did.

Slowly they ate, Draco tried to enjoy the dinner, but it wasn’t the same when the relationship between himself and Harry was as pathetic as it was right then. Yes, Draco did complain about the surprise, and act as a child by refusing to acknowledge Harry, but if Harry could stop being so secretive then they wouldn’t have that problem. Draco never understood why Harry refused to tell him anything when it concerned his birthday surprise, especially since he normally he wanted Draco to know everything.

Once they had eaten, Harry and Draco moved over to the study, where each sat down with their own books and ate macaroons. Still trying to make Harry snap, Draco deliberately grabbed all the ones he knew Harry liked, it was childish, but it was his birthday and he was allowed to act whatever way he wanted.

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell. Draco thought of getting up when Harry jumped up and almost ran to the front door. Draco looked at the clock and realised it was five past seven, which meant whoever was outside was a part of his gift.

Draco heard Harry say some words to whoever was standing outside before the door closed. Because he didn’t hear anyone undressing, Draco assumed the stranger left, especially when Harry re-entered the study with a smile on his lips.

“Who was it?” Draco asked curiously. Harry didn’t answer; instead he grabbed the plate of macaroons from Draco’s hand and put it on the table. “Harry?” Draco asked, not sure what Harry planned to do.

“Shhh,” Harry said before attacking Draco’s lips, their lips pressing hard against each other until Draco struggled for breath. Harry’s hands roamed Draco’s body, pulling open his shirt, one button at a time. Draco thought Harry’s sudden passion was strange, but didn’t mind it so he didn’t stop him.

Harry continued kissing Draco’s body, forcing deep passionate moans out of Draco’s throat. Grabbing Harry’s hair, Draco pulled him into a deep kiss before pushing Harry’s head down his body, wanting him to lick his chest. Harry licked as much of the naked skin as possible, slowly biting Draco’s chest until Draco had to hiss from the discomfort.

“Careful,” Draco said. Harry didn’t pay him any attention, which was slightly annoying, but expected after the silence treatment Draco gave him.

Harry continued down the body, undoing Draco’s trousers before pulling them off. Instead of attacking Draco’s cock with his mouth, Harry moved up again and claimed Draco’s.

“Enjoying your gift?” Harry asked.

If it wasn’t because Harry’s tongue was deep in Draco’s mouth, he might never have realised that something was wrong. Breaking the kiss, Draco looked around the room, noticing a second Harry in the doorway. “Harry?” Draco said, thinking there was something wrong with his vision. “Harry!” he shouted. When the Harry in the doorway smirked, he knew the Harry on top of him was an imposter, because not many mastered the Malfoy smirk.

Desperately he tried to escape the imposter by pushing him away and jumping off the sofa. Unfortunately, Draco miscalculated everything and crashed against the coffee table, knocking over the plate with macaroons. Neither Harry nor the imposter tried to stop him, which Draco found suspicious.

“Harry?” Draco asked the one standing in the doorway, hoping he’d get an answer as to why there was a clone of him in the room.

“What’s the matter love? Don’t you like your gift?” he asked, slowly walking to stand behind the imposter Harry.

Draco watched them, and thought back to what just happened. This was the surprise, he wanted a third person to come in, and fuck Draco. One of Draco’s dreams was to add a third, but he never thought it would be this way, that he would fuck a mysterious man on his birthday.

“We have enough potions for a second hour if needed, so let’s make some memories,” the real Harry said and walked over to Draco, offering him his hand.

He could refuse the surprise, he always could, but like always, he found Harry’s gift interesting, and in this case, extremely hot. He accepted Harry’s hand, and with a tug he was standing next to the real Harry, the fake slowly moving closer. “And you don’t mind this?” Draco asked, knowing it was a stupid question since he was the one who planned the surprise.

Harry didn’t reply, instead he moved his mouth over to Draco’s neck, sucking and nibbling on it until it sent a hot and tingly feeling through him that settled in his balls. The other Harry, who Draco decided to call Potter, sat down on his knees in front of Draco and pulled down his boxers. Draco’s cock grew in front of Potter who opened his mouth and swallowed the cock. Although his mouth was exactly like Harry’s it didn’t feel the same because Potter had a different way of sucking.

Draco couldn’t hold back moaning, even if it was different from Harry’s, it was still mind blowing. He buried his fingers into Potter’s hair, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth until Potter’s nose was pressed against Draco’s body.

Harry was behind him, still kissing and caressing his neck. He grabbed the edge of Draco’s shirt and pulled it off, leaving Draco naked between the two of them. To make things more difficult for Draco, Harry pushed a finger between his arse cheeks, slowly entering Draco. He must have licked his finger first because it was wet, and slipped easily into Draco, slowly fucking his arse.

It was simply too much for Draco and he struggled to stand, his legs turning into jelly as an orgasm gripped him. “Stop,” Harry said from behind Draco, and Potter stopped. Draco wanted to complain, but his throat was dry and every sound that escaped him sounded like the ones of a small animal.

“Did you like that?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. Draco nodded, which was easier to do than to try and speak. “Do you want more?” Again Draco nodded.

Neither Harry nor Potter said a word; instead they helped Draco over to the bedroom. Deciding to enjoy every second of the threesome, Draco couldn’t wait to see what would happen next. After they carefully lay him down on the bed, they started to undress each other. Draco watched as Harry, or who he assumed was Harry, slowly undressed Potter, kissing his mouth, neck, chest, and then sucking his hard cock. Watching Harry suck a copy of himself was strange, but it still excited Draco.

Harry moved his hand between Potter’s legs, and by the loud moans that suddenly escaped Potter’s mouth, Draco knew Harry was playing with his entrance. Draco gripped his own cock, pumping it slowly as he eagerly watched the show in front of him. Potter gripped Harry’s hair and roughly fucked his mouth, while Harry continued to fuck him with the finger.

Suddenly Potter pulled his cock out of Harry, struggling to breathe he mumbled something and Harry nodded. When they were calm again they turned towards Draco, who was still stroking his hard prick.

“Are you ready for us?” Harry asked, wiping his mouth after the blowjob. Draco simply nodded.

Because Harry was still slightly dressed, he didn’t crawl over to him like Potter did. The stranger stared directly at Draco as he crawled on top of him on the bed. He leaned down and gave Draco a deep kiss, carefully rubbing his hard cock against Draco’s. Draco tried to stay calm, wanting to enjoy as much as possible before coming.

Draco barely felt the bed move before Harry lay down next to him. Suddenly there was a hand around his and Potter’s cocks, increasing their pleasure by pressing them together until Draco thought he couldn’t stop himself.

“Harry,” Draco gasped, fearing he would come if Harry didn’t stop. All of a sudden there was something cold touching the tip of his cock, and slowly dropped down his shaft until it reached the base.

“It’s a cock ring,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, right before the ring started to tighten around his prick. Draco thought Potter would continue grinding their cocks together, at least he hoped he would, but he didn’t. What he did instead was grab Draco’s legs, push them apart, and moved closer to his arse, licking a trail up Draco’s crack until he reached his hole. Draco moved his arse, hoping he could force the tongue into his arse.

“Aren’t you an eager birthday boy,” Harry teased before taking Draco’s cock in his mouth. Draco struggled to breathe because just as Harry swallowed his cock, Potter pushed his tongue inside him.

“More,” Draco managed to say. He didn’t need more in order to come, but he was selfish, and wanted everything he could get. Harry and Potter did exactly what Draco asked, Harry sucked harder, and Potter fucked his arse faster.

“I think we should continue with the finale, it doesn’t look like he can last two hours,” Harry said to Potter. Draco was ready to come and while he loved a long slow fuck, he would much rather come quickly in the situation he was in.

Potter retracted his tongue and moved around Draco. For a second Draco thought he was planning to make Draco suck his cock. While Draco wouldn’t mind doing it, he was exhausted and would much rather that the two of them took care of him; it was his birthday after all.

They must have planned exactly what to do because Harry never gave any direct orders, but Potter still knew what the next move was. He crawled behind Draco and sat down against the wall. “The potion will wear off in about ten minutes; do you want to know who the mystery Harry is?”

Draco looked at Potter, wondering if he really did want to know. It could be someone he had a crush on, or someone he secretly hated, or maybe he didn’t even know the person. It was a gamble, and while never knowing was kinky, he wanted to know who had the talented mouth.

“I want to know,” he said, slightly nervous. Harry smiled and kissed him deeply, before telling him to straddle Potter, facing him.

Draco did as Harry told him to, straddling Potter, who would soon reveal his identity. While they stared at each other, Harry prepared them both with lubrication. Draco’s grip on Potter hardened when Harry pushed his fingers inside him, slowly fucking him, using lubricating as an excuse. “There,” he said pleased, pulling his fingers out of Draco.

Potter grabbed his cock with one hand, and Draco’s hip with the other, slowly guiding Draco’s arse to the tip of his prick. Draco was stretched and had no problems taking Potter’s cock.

Slowly Potter helped Draco move by grabbing both his hips and rocking him. The speed increased as they found the right motion, Potter helping him by giving him the extra pull he needed. For a minute Draco was bouncing up and down on Potter’s cock, Harry moving closer behind him, placing his own cock by Draco’s entrance. Potter stopped Draco, and only then did he realise what Harry planned to do, double penetration.

A deep groan escaped Draco’s throat as he kept imagining two cocks fucking him. Carefully Harry pushed his cock in Draco’s arse, until he couldn’t go deeper. Draco struggled to keep himself up, but with the help of Harry and Potter, he was able to stay up as they fucked him. Draco barely had to move as Harry did most of the work by thrusting into Draco, rubbing his cock against Potter’s as he did so.

Every inch of Draco’s body screamed for release, but with the cockring he wasn’t able to come. Harry continued to fuck him, faster and faster, until Draco struggled to breathe. That was when it happened, when the potion lost its effect.

The first thing he noticed was that the eye colour changed from green into blue. Then his hair from black to red; Draco knew who the mysterious Potter was. For a second he regretted wanting to know his identity, but the thought passed quickly when he saw the passion on Weasley’s eyes.

His face wasn’t the only thing that changed, Draco realised. Weasley was more muscular than Harry, taller as well, and his cock bigger. Draco felt his arse stretch as Weasley’s cock grew. Draco gasped, loving just how fully he felt, how right the moment was.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Draco managed to say before his vocal cord stopped working again.

The cockring grew, releasing his cock, which was all it took before Draco’s brain shut off and a strong and powerful energy passed through him. A familiar feeling travelled through his body, gripping his balls before it surged through his shaft, and he came all over Weasley.

He wasn’t the only one who came, within the next few seconds both Harry and Weasley’s cocks grew in size before coming deep inside Draco.

When all the orgasms had settled, Harry pulled out of Draco, and Draco moved off of Weasley’s cock.

“Did you enjoy your present?” Harry asked from the other side of Weasley, who lay in the middle. Draco tried to look at Harry, but couldn’t avoid meeting Weasley’s gaze.

“Happy birthday,” Weasley said, smiling awkwardly with a few drops of Draco’s cum on his face, and a lot more on his chest.

“Thank you,” Draco managed to say, unable to hold back a smile.

Weasley pushed his fingers through his damp hair, looking at the wall across the room. Draco wasn’t sure what would happen next, but knowing Harry, and himself, they would do everything again, and this time he would know who the third person was.


End file.
